Someone Like Me
by AVR92
Summary: She loved him and He loved her :)


**Someone Like Me**

"Are you ready for this Cait?" Mitchie asked.

Shane gave me a small smile.

I looked over at him; he was laughing and smiling with our friends, I was just about to get on the stage and sing a song I have written for him, describing our relationship and the hard times we have had to face. Only he will understand it.

I let the tears come down my face; I had never meant to hurt him and he had never meant to hurt me but that what happens when people get involved and ruin things. He was the only person that made me truly happy and he is the only person I love. We have both made mistakes in this relationship; things got out of control when we started opening up about our feelings.

When we first got together; we was just friends, well best friends … I could tell him everything and he told me everything, our friendship was very important to us both then it was only when we turned 14 years old that we admitted our feelings to each other. We had everything thrown at us that it wouldn't last, we were both accused of cheating, we had nearly been destroyed but for some reason we were stronger than this.

When we had turned 16; we had sex with each other, somehow it didn't stay a secret, someone had told the media about it and we never heard the end of it, my parents had gotten me checked out … Lucky we had been using protection. We had gotten drunk at Mitchie 17th birthday party; we had gotten into a lot trouble for it and it was once again all over the media, giving Connect 3 a bad name.

When we turned 18; we were facing our first pregnancy scare and it had come out about Nate having sex with someone else after we had a fight. He hadn't meant to let it get that far but it did and I did forgive and forget this time. Luckily enough I wasn't pregnant but after that I was hurting inside quietly and he could tell that he had hurt me badly.

We are now both 21 years old and still together; despite everything that has happened between us … 8 years and we were stronger than we ever had been in the past. I wrote a song for Nate and I'm just about to go on stage and sing it in front of everyone.

"Ready?" Mitchie said.

I nodded.

Mitchie went up on stage and I heard everyone clapping and cheering. "Okay guys, I'm not opening the show tonight" Mitchie said, smiling. "My best friend will be opening this show with a new song she has written so please give a warm welcome to Caitlyn Gellar"

I walked up onto the stage and gave Mitchie a hug and sat on the stool in front of the piano and smiled nervously at everyone.

"Hi everyone" I said into the mic. Everyone was quiet. "Um … This is the first time I've done this, I've written a song for that special someone … It's called someone like me so please enjoy"

Started to play on the piano; my eyes looked up at him who was watching me.

 _ **Don't let your head rule you heart**_

 _ **Don't let your world be torn apart**_

 _ **Don't keep it all to yourself**_

 _ **Just let all your emotions run free with someone like me**_

 _ **That's the way it should be**_

 _ **Someone like me**_

I continued to play as I looked up at him.

 _ **I know it's hard when you're feeling down**_

 _ **To lift your feet up off the ground**_

 _ **We make mistakes but doesn't everybody**_

 _ **You don't always have to agree with someone like me**_

 _ **That's the way it should be**_

 _ **Someone like me**_

I could see tears coming down from his face; Shane, Mitchie, Jason, Ella and the rest of our friends were sitting with him. I continued to play the piano and start singing again.

 _ **We know the story so far (what you want and who you are)**_

 _ **What you want and who you are (Free)**_

 _ **Let all your emotions run free**_

 _ **You don't always have to agree**_

 _ **With someone like me**_

 _ **That's the way it should be**_

 _ **Someone like me**_

 _ **Someone like me**_

I started letting tears escape from my eyes as I come to the end of the song; I didn't dare meet his eyes but I didn't have to because he walked onto the stage and gave me a kiss and cuddle.

"I love you Caity" Nate Gray whispered.

"I love you Nate" I cried quietly.

Everyone started clapping and Nate spoke into the microphone.

"Please give it up for Caitlyn Gellar" Nate spoke loudly.

We both walked off the stage and I gave Mitchie and Shane a big hug. I walked out of this place with Nate; with my head up high and not letting the world bother me or Nate.

 _ **Ah okay guys, I haven't written for a while so here it is my first Naitlyn story in a long time :) I don't know whether people are still writing about them anymore lol. Enjoy :)**_


End file.
